A Happy Accident
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Bruce and Diana learn that happy accidents can happen. BMWW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Diana grunted as she materialized on the watchtower, leaning on Shayera. Green Arrow and Captain Marvel appeared a few moments after. Having just returned from a mission, all four of them were dirty and had some minor injuries, but Diana had a bad wound in her right thigh, which was still oozing blood.

"We're going to the infirmary." Shayera announced, half helping, half dragging her friend off the teleportation pad.

"I don't need to." Diana said, still leaning on Shayera.

"Then why am I holding you up?" She asked.

Diana made a humph noise, but otherwise didn't respond. Shayera, however, continued.

"You need to, Di. You said yourself you've been feeling strange for over a week now, so I'm taking you to J'onn."

Diana didn't protest any more, just let her friend lead her to the infirmary. It was true that she hadn't been feeling herself lately, and it was beginning to worry her. She'd even thrown up this morning, which had sent her into a minor panic, as she didn't easily fall ill.

"J'onn!" Shayera called as she sat Diana down on the edge of one of the beds in the infirmary. The martian appeared soon after. "What can I assist you with?"

"It's Diana that needs help. Deathstroke stabbed her, and on top of that, she's been feeling sick. Right?"

Shayera gave Diana a looked that dared her to disagree. Diana glared back, but didn't deny it.

"I'll see what I can do." J'onn interrupted the staring contest of sorts and set to work.

 **XXX**

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course!" Diana paused her pacing to glare at the Thangarian sitting cross-legged on the bed of her quarters. "Just… not right away. I need time to think this through."

"Don't do anything rash, Di. You know he loves you just as much as you love him, if not more."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"And stop before you wear a hole in the floor."

Almost reluctantly, Diana stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her friend, leaning forward to rest her forehead in the palms of her hands. Shayera placed a hand gently on the princess's back, and leaned forward too.

"You'll do fine, Diana. Trust me. You and him both."

Diana slowly turned her head to face the Thangarian.

"But what if he pushes me out again? What if he decides he doesn't want this, and runs away?" Her expression reflected the very real fear Diana was experiencing at the thought alone.

"Then he'll be running away from the best opportunity of his life." She said confidently, sitting up straight. Diana did the same, and gave her friend a small smile. "You're right, Shay. You always are."

"Of course I am. Now, are you ready?" She pulled Diana up off the bed by her hand.

Diana nodded confidently and followed Shayera to the door of her quarters. However, before the Thangarian could press the button to open the door, it opened to reveal the ever-formidable Batman on the other side. Behind Shayera, Diana's posture immediately stiffened.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Shayera said, slipping past Bruce and down the hall.

"Err…" Dian stuttered as Bruce stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I come and see my beautiful girlfriend?" He teased as he pulled his cowl back, his menacing demeanor quickly vanishing.

"Of course!" She quickly replied quickly, "I just didn't expect you to be here."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and motioning for her to do the same. She sat next to him, but didn't respond at first.

"Diana?" He asked when she sat staring at her hands folded in her lap.

"I don't know how to say this…" She said with a sigh, nervously tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

He reached over and took her face in both hands, gently turning her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Princess… whatever you're going to tell me, I promise I'll understand. And it's not going to make me love you any less. You can't escape me that easily."

She smiled uneasily, momentarily closing her eyes as he released his grip on her.

"Bruce… I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm having a writer's block moment with What If, so I needed to get away from it for a while. This was originally going to be a oneshot, inspired by Gal Gadot's pregnancy with her second child, (which she had today, if you're reading this when this goes up!) but it became a short story. I'm actually almost done writing it already, so I'm just going to put the chapters up randomly while I keep working past that writer's block, which I absolutely hate, by the way. Thanks for reading, and please review, it means a lot.  
**

 **~Uni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce stared at her in shock for a moment. She glanced away uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"You're… pregnant? With my child?"

She nodded, still uneasy and unsure of his response. Then he laughed. Her eyes widened and she jumped, surprised. She was even more surprised when he moved forward and enveloped her in a tight embrace. After a moment, she hugged him back, relieved. When he pulled back, he slid his hands from behind her back to rest on her leg closest to him.

"That's amazing, Diana. You had me worried for a second there."

"I'm sorry. I just… You're sure you aren't upset?"

"Upset? No. Nervous about a hormone-induced Amazon? Maybe a little."

She slapped his shoulder playfully with his comment.

"It's definitely going to make for an interesting few months." She said.

He nodded in agreement. "How far along are you?"

"Four or five weeks, J'onn thinks." She said.

His gaze traveled from her sapphire blue eyes to where one of her hands had unconsciously come to rest on her stomach. He slid off the bed so he was kneeling in front of her, and proceeded to lift her uniform top up so that the bare skin of her abdomen was exposed to him.

"Bruce, there's nothing there yet." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"But there is." He said vaguely, pressing a kiss to the skin just above her navel before pulling away and letting the fabric of her uniform fall loosely back into place.

"You know you're going to have to take a leave from the league for the next eight or nine months. Maybe longer." He said, taking her hands in his and sitting back down next to her.

"I know. J'onn already took care of that for me."

He stayed silent for a moment before almost cautiously asking, "Who else knows?"

"Just J'onn and Shayera. And us obviously." She teased.

He smiled at her, wrapped both hands around her waist so they rested on her far hip, and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her there.

"Princess?" He said quietly into her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Will you move into the manor with me? Please?"

"Of course."

 **XXX**

Diana appeared next to Bruce in the Batcave, each of them holding some of her possessions from her Watchtower quarters. They silently made their way over to the stairs ascending up into the manor. Bruce's home. _Their_ home. Alfred met them in the study and, upon seeing the princess's belongings in the couple's hands, raised an eyebrow.

"Alfred!" Diana greeted him cheerily, setting her things on a table in the room.

"What's the occasion, Miss Diana?" He asked politely, noticing Bruce's wide smile and Diana's exited one. They shared a look before she said, with an even bigger grin, "Alfred. I'm pregnant."

The butler's eyes widened before he swiftly closed the already short distance between himself and the amazon princess, pulling her into a tight hug. Shocked, she stood there stupidly for a moment before she returned the man's embrace with her own.

Alfred stepped back and composed himself afterwards, apologizing. There were still happy tears in the elderly butler's eyes, though, elated as he was. "I take it Master Bruce has asked you to move into the manor then?"

Diana nodded, picking her stuff back up off the table. "You hit the nail on the head, Alfred."

"I believe this calls for a celebratory breakfast." Alfred said, excusing himself from the room and leaving the two lovers alone once again. Diana turned and gave Bruce a smile, which he returned, as he began to walk past her and out into one of the many hallways of Wayne manor. She followed him as they silently made their way through the building. He stopped suddenly, right outside of the closed door to his bedroom.

"You're okay with sharing a room with me, right? I mean, you don't want your own?"

She smiled gently at his suddenly worried expression. "Why wouldn't I want to share a room with you, Bruce?"

He smiled back, his tense posture instantly relaxing at her words. "Well, I've been told I'm a bed hog on more than one occasion."

"That was a joke, and you know it." She declared, pushing the unlatched door open with one foot and walking inside. He watched her walk in ahead of him before entering the room himself and setting her things down on a bedside table. She followed suit, and they soon found themselves lying side by side on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh, Diana?" He asked, just realizing something.

"Hmm?" She turned to head to meet his unexpectedly troubled gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Have you… Did you tell your mother about this yet?"

"Oh. No, I haven't. I'll have to soon, I guess. And everyone else, for that matter."

They both paused to stare silently at the ceiling again, both of them thinking about Hippolyta's initial reaction to learning that her daughter was in a relationship with a man. Having been previously banished from her home, Diana had decided against telling her mother at all, seeing as how she had seemingly abandoned her, and the queen had learned of their relationship from one of the patron goddesses. She hadn't specified which, but they both knew it was more than likely Aphrodite.

That had led to a heated argument between mother and daughter in the throne room while Bruce was held at spear point in the hall. When the league had learned about this, he had been asked more than once if he was nervous. Of course he had said he wasn't, but some didn't believe him. He really hadn't been, though. Even with the very general of the Amazonian guard's blade held to his throat, he'd had complete faith in his princess.

He still remembered the looks on both Diana and Hippolyta's faces when they finally came into the hall afterward. Diana's was triumphant but still furious. Hippolyta was clearly still upset, but also obviously had lost the fight with her daughter. After a lecture from the queen, Bruce had been free to leave, limbs intact, with Diana.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, already suspecting her answer.

"No, I think you better not. I wouldn't want to raise this child alone." She teased.

"I still want you take someone. Maybe Shayera or Zatanna."

"Alright, I'll take Shay with me." She decided.

She turned and snuggled into his side, resting one hand on his chest still covered in Kevlar as his hand automatically came to rest on her hip.

"I love you, Princess." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too."

They were interrupted by Alfred's call from downstairs.

"We should get changed first." Diana suggested, reluctantly getting to her feet and heading for the closet she'd began storing extra clothes in since she and Bruce had began dating. He did the same, and soon they were standing in the kitchen, where Alfred was just finishing setting a plate of bacon on the island.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me, Alfred." Diana said even as she sat down beside Bruce.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss Diana." Alfred insisted. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you." She said to his retreating form.

"You're very welcome." The butler replied, his voice now muffled by the distance between them.

"Here Princess." Bruce caught her attention by placing a plate full of food in front of her.

"I could've gotten it myself, Bruce." She said, taking a bite anyway.

"You were taking too long." He joked, swallowing some of his own breakfast.

The couple ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying Alfred's creation.

"Uhh.." Diana stopped eating abruptly, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"I.. I think I'm..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as her hand flew from her stomach to her mouth, the other dropping the fork loudly and pushing off the countertop, helping propel her off the stool and into the nearest bathroom. He followed soon after, gathering her hair away from her face as he approached her figure that was now bowed over the toilet.

"… going to be sick..." She finished, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand as she finally straightened up.

"Again?" He joked, pretending to take a cautious step back.

"No." She said, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder for his efforts.

"Is this the first time you've had morning sickness so far?" He asked, suddenly curious.

She flushed the toilet and leaned against the sink counter, thinking. "Well, I've felt a bit off for a while now, but this is the first time I've actually thrown up."

He nodded in understanding and held out a hand for her. "Would you care to continue our breakfast?"

"Sure." She said with a smile, taking his offered hand as he led her back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally got past that one spot in What If... kinda. The thing is, I haven't really had time to sit down and write anything either. Although, I am planning to put up a oneshot Ive been working on for a while now this weekend, so look out for that.**

 **~Uni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Positive. Besides, Shayera's agreed to come with me."

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried." Bruce grumbled as Diana finished pulling her bracelets on, completing her usual red and blue Wonder Woman regalia. "Your mother isn't exactly the most understanding person in the world."

She laughed in response. "Maybe so, but she's had her moments."

"You know you aren't going to be able to wear that for much longer." A voice suddenly said from the doorway. The couple turned to find Shayera leaning against the doorframe, am amused look on her face. Diana just shrugged as she approached her friend, with Bruce not far behind.

"I might as well wear it while I can." She pointed out as they headed towards the foyer.

"Fair enough." Shayera relented.

"Are you-" Bruce started as they stepped out of the manor's front doors, but was silenced by one of Diana's fingers on his lips.

"It'll be okay, Bruce." She reassured him, giving him a quick kiss, which he returned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." He said, reluctantly releasing his hold on her and watching as she floated up and over to join Shayera next to the Javelin. She waved a quick goodbye before boarding with the Thangarian.

 **XXX**

Diana stretched as she got up from the Javelin seat she'd been sitting in for the entirety of the flight to Themyscria, and waited as Shayera did the same before opening the hatch and jumping out. She followed, and landed softly on the sands of her past home.

"I'm surprised none of your sisters are here yet." Shayera commented, stretching her wings again.

"They'll be here soon enough." Diana replied, already heading inland. "Come on, let's meet them."

"How do you know which way their coming from?" Shayera asked as she followed her friend. Diana just turned and gave Shayera a look that clearly said, 'Seriously?'

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Diana shrugged. "It's alright. I'm not exactly positive, but Phillipus and a few others should be coming down this path."

"The general?"

Diana just nodded in response as she stopped upon hearing hoof beats, motioning for Shayera to do the same. Sure enough, General Phillipus and four other armed guards came down the trail on horseback. They stopped when they saw the princess and the Thangarian, and Phillipus dismounted to address Diana.

"Princess Diana, it's a pleasure seeing you again. I assume you're here to speak with the Queen?" She said, giving a small bow.

"Yes, that's correct. Lead the way, sister."

The general silently remounted her horse and turned around, heading back towards the center of the island. The group dispersed as they approached the palace, and someone took Phillipus' horse as they went inside on foot. Upon reaching the doors to the throne room, the general paused and turned to face Diana and Shayera.

"I take it you'd like to speak in private." She said. It was more a statement than a question, and she was correct. Diana nodded in response, and she stepped aside to let the two girls in.

"Thank you, sister." Diana said as she and Shayera passed by her, and the doors were shut behind them.

"My Little Sun and Stars!" Hippolyta said, immediately pulling her daughter into an embrace.

"Mother." Diana said, returning her mother's hug.

"So, what news do you bring me this time?"

"How can you tell?" Diana said, somewhat avoiding answering her mother's question.

"It's the only time you ever return here." The queen pointed out.

Diana didn't respond, but shifted nervously from one foot to the other next to Shayera.

"If it's so important, just tell me."

"I – ah, you remember Bruce, right mother?"

"Yes, the mortal." She said curtly.

Diana struggled to continue, her face taking on a slightly rosy hue.

"Oh for the sake of-" Shayera suddenly huffed, her impatience winning out as she grabbed Diana by the wrist and pulled her forward. "Queen Hippolyta, forgive me for butting in like this, but what Diana's trying to say is… she's is pregnant."

The queen's stunned gaze slowly shifted from Shayera's relaxed face to Diana's still nervous one.

"Well, you see, mother, it's not like… We didn't mean…" Diana stuttered again, but was stopped by her mother holding up a hand.

"I understand, daughter."

"You do?"

"To whatever extent that I can, yes." Hippolyta smiled at her daughter. "Congratulations."

Diana stood there for a moment, somewhat shocked by her mother's easy acceptance of the news. She'd almost expected Hippolyta to send the Amazons after Bruce, possibly even with permission to kill. Then she realized Hippolyta was a mother too. Though Diana had been made from clay and not naturally born, her mother still knew what it was like to have a child.

"Don't look so shocked, daughter." Hippolyta said.

"Thank you." Diana said, reaching forward and hugging her mother again. She meant for her approval, of course, but also for training and raising her as she had, and Hippolyta understood that.

"You're welcome." Hippolyta replied, drawing away and holding Diana by her shoulders. "Besides, I don't think you would've taken no for an answer."

"No, you're right, I wouldn't have." Diana smiled.

"I know you probably want to get back as soon as you can," Hippolyta said, releasing her grip on her daughter. "And I understand that too, but first, would you do me a favor?"

 **XXX**

 _She's been gone for too long. I shouldn't have let her go without me. I'm already being a horrible father. What if she's hurt? What if her mother bans her from ever leaving Themyscria again?_

Bruce looked up from his pacing to find Alfred standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"Master Bruce, may I suggest you sit down and rest?"

"Not now, Alfred." He said, resuming his pacing.

"I dare say you're overreacting. Miss Diana will be back shortly, I'm sure."

"And what if she isn't?"

"This is the strongest woman on the planet we're talking about." Alfred pointed out. "I do believe you're simply being your overly paranoid self."

"Maybe so, Alfred." Bruce said quietly, stopping in front of one of the windows in the room and looking out at the grounds of the grand estate.

He knew that, even with all the riches he had, his life would be nothing if he ever lost Diana. Before her, he had just been surviving, never living. From the moment he'd first laid eyes on her, his life had been that much brighter, and even the darkest alleyways didn't seem so threatening anymore.

"What are you brooding about?"

Bruce turned around to face Diana, who had appeared in Alfred's place.

"What I would do if I ever lost you." He said honestly.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." She smiled at him, but her eyes portrayed her sadness.

"But you will." He said. It was inevitable that she would live on long after he was gone, blessed with immortality by her gods.

She shrugged. "Not for a long time, I hope."

"I do too." He said, his gaze drifting from her beautiful face to the covered woven basket she had securely in her grip. "What's in there?"

"Some of my old toys. Gifts from my mother, really."

"I take it she took it well then?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the sofa. She set the basket between then and pulled the fabric off to reveal it's contents.

"Quite well, actually. Shayera pretty much had to tell her for me, though."

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, joining her in sorting through the things in the basket. "Are all of these really suitable for a normal child?" He asked, pulling out a small wooden dagger.

"Who said our child was going to be normal, Mister Wayne? And some of these she probably won't be able to play with until she's older."

"She?"

"Well, he or she." she said. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He shrugged. "Whichever it is, he or she is perfect."

She nodded. "I agree."

"Do you want to find out the gender during the ultrasound?" He asked.

"No, let's keep it a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises." He joked.

"You liked this surprise perfectly well." She said, one hand coming to rest on her abdomen.

"Well, certain surprises are alright, I suppose." He said, smirking at her amused expression. "And some are simply amazing."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is five days late... whoops, sorry guys. I have been working on the next addition to WonderBat: The Musical, and I hope to be posting that soon, but it's still rather sad... I don't know what's wrong with me. The next few chapters in this, leading up to the birth obviously, are pretty much just fluff though, so I guess that makes up for it.**

 **~Uni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help me up?"

"I don't know. You're the one that got on the floor." Bruce couldn't help but tease her.

"And you're the one that got me in this state." Diana fired back, blowing a stand of raven hair that had slipped from her ponytail out of her face.

"Hey, it was just as much you as it was me." He pointed out, helping her out of her cross-legged position and to her feet.

"Thank you." She said, stepping back to admire their handiwork. "I like it."

"I do too." He agreed, looking at the recently painted walls of what was going to be the nursery. Even five months pregnant, Diana had insisted on helping him paint the room. "Although I don't know if it looks as good on the wall as it does on your face."

"What?" She wiped her cheek with one hand, but only succeeded in smearing more paint on her face. She looked to him for approval, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Laughing at a hormone-induced amazon too many times in one day is not a good idea, Bruce realized, as he soon found his own face covered in a layer of turquoise.

"Hey!"

"You're right, that does look better." She said, watching with amusement as he tried not to get any of it in his mouth.

"That was just mean, Princess." He scolded teasingly.

"May I add it was fun, too?"

In response, he growled before reaching up and pulling his pointer finger, now coated in paint, over her other cheek.

"Bruce!" She squealed, turning her head quickly and taking a step back.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked innocently, even as he leaned forward and used him thumb to smudge some more of the paint down her nose.

"Oh, you're on now, Bruce." She said, sweeping her brush quickly over his forehead.

"That's cheating!" He insisted as he smeared paint across her chin.

"Is not." She retorted lightheartedly while spreading it over his nose, being careful not to accidentally smear any into his eyes.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

Bruce and Diana turned to the door, hands still outstretched towards the others face, to find Alfred standing there with a disbelieving yet amused look on his face and a tray in hand.

"Painting the nursery?" Bruce said, it sounding more like a question than a statement, dropping his hands back to his sides while Diana did the same. She suddenly burst out laughing which startled all three of them to look at her.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"You- sorry, it's just- ha, you kind of look like a blueberry."

"Not funny, Diana."

"I beg to differ, Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted matter-of-factly.

Bruce glanced down at his paint-smudged worn jeans and pale blue t-shirt. "Whatever…" He grumbled, but then his voice returned to normal as he continued, "Well, if I'm a blueberry, then you're a forget-me-not."

"A forget-me-not? Really Bruce?" She said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.

"Really." He switched his attention from the amazon to his butler as he continued. "What do you need, Alfred?"

"I brought lunch, and I also came to inform you that everything you wanted for the nursery is in the hall."

"Oh, Alfred you didn't have to do that." Diana said.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss Diana." He insisted, handing the tray to Bruce. "I'll leave you two to eat."

Bruce settled cross-legged on the floor and smirked at Diana as she struggled to do the same. She sent a glare his way as he set the tray in front of them.

"What?" He asked innocently, handing her a napkin to wipe the quickly drying paint from her face.

"Nothing." She sighed, taking the cloth and cleaning her face with it. Bruce did the same and once done took Diana's napkin and set it aside along with his.

About half an hour later when they were both finished eating; Alfred reappeared as if on cue to take the platter back. He left again without a word, leaving Bruce and Diana to continue finishing the nursery.

"Do you think the paint's dry?" Bruce asked as he helped her stand.

"The paint on the wall or the paint on your face?" She teased. He responded with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smirk. "Yeah, it's probably dry by now."

He shook his eyes and let out a small chuckle as he pushed open the white door to reveal the hallway lined with a crib, a rocking chair, and other necessities.

"You know, you don't have to help me with this, Princess." He said, even as she moved to one end of the white crib.

"I want to, and you're not stopping me. It'll be alright, Bruce." She wrapped a hand around either side of the headboard **(is it even called a headboard? Idk)** and glanced over a shoulder at him. "So, are you going to help me or do I have to move this by myself?"

"I'm helping, I'm helping." He mumbled, quickly moving to the opposite end and helping her lift and carry the crib into the nursery.

"Thanks." She breathed out as they settled the crib against the center of the wall. He chuckled again. "Well, I wasn't going to let you carry it in here by yourself."

"Fair enough." She said, already heading back out into the hallway. "Come on, there's still a lot left to do."

"That's for sure." Bruce said quietly to himself, watching her walk back out into the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter's both short and bad, but it's here (finally). Just two chapters left, and then maybe an epilogue.  
**

 **Side note: I'm thinking about writing a Dan and Phil oneshot, maybe an AU or something. Anyone else in the Phandom? No? I'm writing it anyway lol.**

 **~Uni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bruce allowed the line of his grappling hook to carry him off a lower building and onto a higher one, landing gracefully on the rooftop and glancing down at the street below. The sound of his cape snapping in the cold night wind masked the soft sound of someone landing on the rooftop after him, but not enough for him to miss it completely.

"I thought I told you I didn't need any help."

"You did." Nightwing said as Bruce turned to face him. "And I'm not here to offer you help."

The older man didn't respond, and Dick hesitated for a moment.

"You've told me before how proud you are of me, of all of us, but has anyone ever told you?"

Bruce stayed silent, slightly unsure of what was happening, so Dick pressed on.

"You're not the scared little boy in that alleyway anymore, Bruce, and I'm not the terrified boy frozen to the spot on that circus platform. Look at us. We save lives now, and we've made our own better than anyone ever thought we would."

You've made a family for yourself now. A real one, one that isn't made up of random orphans you took under your wing and taught how to live again. You've got a whole life ahead of you, one filled with love and happiness, no matter what you say. I know you're nervous about this, and you're inevitably going to be over-paranoid and protective at times, but I think, no, I _know_ you're going to be a great father."

I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm proud of you, Bruce. We all are."

A slightly awkward silence followed Dick's speech, during which neither one of them really knew what to say or do until a suddenly emotional, or as emotional as Batman can get, Bruce spoke up.

"Dick…"

Nightwing looked up from his boots, prepared for anything.

"Can you take over the rest of my patrol?"

"Why do- oh. Yes. Yes, of course I can."

Bruce nodded once, showing that he understood and began walking briskly across the rooftop, past Dick as he moved to the edge of the roof, preparing to jump across.

"Oh, and Dick?"

Nightwing paused and looked over his shoulder, expecting instructions to check out an old warehouse or something of that sort, but was surprised when his mentor said only two words before disappearing back into the darkness he seemed to live in.

"Thank you."

 **XXX**

The sound of the cowl hitting the cold stone floor echoed around the cave, startling a few of the Bats that inhabited it into flight. Bruce, being accustomed to the noise by now, pulled a t-shirt over his head as he quickly made his way up the grand staircase and into the manor above. Easily navigating the maze-like building he'd lived in for his entire life, he found himself looking into the bedroom he and Diana now shared, pleased to find she was asleep.

Her being now seven months pregnant, her insomnia had seemingly gotten worse and he hadn't failed to notice, even though he'd been extremely busy between work at Wayne Enterprises, the Justice League, and Gotham for the past few months and hadn't been home much.

He quietly made his way over to the bed and slid under the covers with Diana, almost wanting to wake her up just for a chance to see the twin orbs of bright sapphire that she possessed, but knowing and deciding that she needed sleep more than he needed to see her.

Diana, however, seemed to have other ideas, as she stirred immediately after he lay down. The bed shifted again as she slowly rolled over to face him, struggling somewhat with the size of her stomach.

"Go back to sleep." Bruce mumbled, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"'m not tired…" Diana mumbled, snuggling into him anyway.

He chuckled. "Yes you are."

She sighed, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "Mhmm.."

He smiled to himself, gently rubbing the bump where his child lay. It was hard to imagine that six months had passed since that night on the Watchtower when Diana had first told him that she was going to be having his child. Now, there would be another life in the manor in just two or three more months.

Diana groaned quietly as a powerful kick suddenly came from underneath where Bruce's hand was resting on her stomach, and he chuckled again.

"I'd stop laughing if I were you, Mister Wayne." She warned.

"Super strength?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She mumbled, turning over so her back was against his chest now.

"Flight?" He teased.

She made an amused sound. "Not yet, I hope. You can deal with that later."

The groan following her statement was obviously over-exaggerated, and Diana reached back with one hand and swatted at him.

"Oh, stop. You've been preparing for months."

That much was true. Ever since Diana had brought home the basket of her old toys from Themyscria, Bruce had been slowly collecting 'necessities' that might not ever be used.

"humph."

Diana laughed, knowing he couldn't think of a better response than that right now.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll need that baby monitor at some point."

"We might!" He insisted, sounding thoroughly offended.

"Bruce," Diana sighed. "The nursery is right next to this room, and I have super hearing."

"Do you?" He teased.

She was silent for a moment. "Can you hear the deer running across the field and into the woods?"

"No…"

"Then yes, I do have super hearing." She laughed.

They fell silent for a while, just enjoying the other's company and warmth.

"I'm hungry." Diana said suddenly. "Can we eat something?"

Bruce smiled, trying not to laugh at her untimely request. "I'm not hungry, but I'll get you something as long as you promise not to puke on me again."

"Hey!" Diana said, sitting up along with him. "That was months ago, and I did warn you!"

He laughed this time, the sound echoing around the dark room as he stood up. "What do you want this time? Pickles and ice cream?" He teased.

"And pretzels." She added, lying back down.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction, but decided not to question it as he left to room in search for pretzels, pickles, and ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess what! Today's my birthday! :DD Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Anyway, about the story, the next chapter is the birth and I'm planning on posting it tomorrow. I don't have a epilogue written or planned but if u guys want one after the next chapter and maybe have an idea for one tell me and I'll at least try to write one.**

 **~Uni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bruce walked through the Watchtower hall in a surly mood, scattering younger leaguers in his wake. He really didn't want to be here now, not when Diana was due to have his child any day now. A small smile spread across the Batman's face at the thought. It was still a novelty to him, _his_ princess having _his_ son or daughter, even after nine months.

And then the Boy Scout had the nerve to call him to the Watchtower when he'd taken maternity leave. He had to admit it was quite important, the teleporters not functioning correctly, but why couldn't someone else fix it?

He swept into the main control room, his usual scowl back on his face. He was slightly surprised to find that Flash was there with Clark, looking sheepish. The scarlet speedster nearly jumped out of his skin when the Batman stopped silently beside him.

"Hey, Bats." He said nervously.

"Good, you're here." Clark greeted him.

"I am." Bruce deadpanned, already moving toward the control panel. "What happened?"

Clark glared pointedly at Wally while he fidgeted uncomfortably. When neither of them responded, Bruce turned to glare over his shoulder. "Well?" He barked.

"I, uh, I spilled some soda on the control panel…" Wally trailed off.

"Flash…" Bruce growled, obviously displeased with the younger leaguer.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean to, I just, I was trying to…"

He was silenced by the Batglare being directed at him.

"Can I leave now?" Wally turned to Clark.

"Sure." Clark sighed.

As Wally disappeared in a red blur, Clark turned back to Bruce to find him already inspecting the control panel.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but it'll probably take a while."

"I'm really sorry about this, Bruce, I know with Diana and everything-"

"It's fine." Bruce cut him off as he pried the cover off the control panel and began pulling various tools from his utility belt.

"Don't you have something better to do?" He asked after a moment.

"Not really." Clark said.

Bruce huffed in irritation, but continued working on the various wires.

"I know you and Diana wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise, but do you want a boy or a girl?"

Bruce paused with the unexpected question, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards nonetheless.

"Naturally, Diana thinks it's a girl, and I think it's a boy." He said, his tone lighter than he had intended it to be.

From behind Bruce, Clark smiled. He never really expected Bruce to be the one starting a family, and with Diana of all people, but he knew from the start that Diana would never give up on the idea of having a relationship with the supposedly heartless Batman.

Bruce abruptly stood up from his previous position of being bent over the control panel, one hand going to the communicator in his cowl.

"Yes Alfred?" he asked, immediately worried by the sound of someone crying out in pain in the background.

"Master Bruce, Miss Diana is in labor."

"Is Leslie there?" Bruce said anxiously, turning around and nearly colliding with Clark.

"Yes, but-"

"I'm on my way." Bruce cut him off, ending the connection and making a beeline for the door.

"Wait, Bruce, what is it?"

"Diana's in labor." Was all he said before he was gone, sprinting down the hallway towards the Javelin Bay. Senior and younger members alike rushed to get out of the way when they saw him running down the hallway, not wanting to be in the way of the obviously flustered Batman. He burst through the doors of the Bay, once again scaring the life out of Wally, who had been sulking there since leaving the control room. Seeing a slightly panicked Bat coming full-speed towards you when you know he's mad at you is purely terrifying and all Wally could do was stand there and think about how he was about to die. He was immensely relived, yet confused, when Batman ran straight by him and into the Batwing instead.

Bruce hardly noticed the utterly terrified look on the scarlet speedster's face as he prepared the Batwing for flight, and waited impatiently as the airlock drained. All he could think about was getting back home, to Diana, _now_. As soon as the hatch opened and allowed him access to the world beyond it, he was gone.

 **XXX**

Bruce was out of the Batwing and up the stairs to the manor as soon as he landed in the cave, pulling his cowl back as he went. When he reached the top of the steps and ran out of the secret doorway in the clock of his study, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The house was silent.

What did that mean?

His worry skyrocketing, he resumed his run, this time making his way towards the delivery room they'd set up about a month ago. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to find most of the BatFamily waiting outside in the hall. Even Barbara was there, sitting in her wheelchair. Everyone turned to face him as he approached, and they all smiled when they realized he was finally here.

"Geez Bruce, we all come here for you, just to find that you're late for the birth of your own child."

Bruce's gaze shifted to where Dick was leaning against the wall.

"Are Diana and the baby okay?" He asked worriedly, looking at each of them in turn.

"We think so, but Alfred and Diana won't let any of us in yet. They say they're waiting for you." Jason said. "So get in there."

As if in a daze, Bruce moved towards the door, but paused when he rested his hand on the doorknob. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, unable to speak as he looked back over his shoulder at the group assembled behind him.

Barbara, crippled because she'd worked with him as Batgirl, but had still continued to help him as the Oracle. Dick, the first robin, that had left the nest to build his own in Bludhaven. Jason, the street boy that had been taken under the Batman's wing after being caught trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile. Helena, the Batgirl that had taken Barbara's place after she had been shot.

They were truly a family, an odd and admittedly dysfunctional one at times, but a family nonetheless. And today, with any luck, that family would receive a new addition.

"Go on, Bruce." Barbara urged.

"I'm going, I'm going." He murmured, pushing the door open. Alfred appeared on the other side, blocking Bruce's way.

"I thought I- oh, Master Bruce, it's you."

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Alfred stepped around his charge and out the door without another word, shutting it behind him. Bruce looked up at where he knew the bed was, wanting nothing more at that moment to see both Diana and his child.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, his widened eyes meeting Diana's tired ones.

Twins. _Twins._

Diana was laying there in the bed, looking both exhausted and overjoyed, with one twin girl asleep in each arm.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He responded equally as quiet, moving to sit in the chair positioned next to the bed.

"Took you long enough." She smiled tiredly.

"I'm so sorry Diana. I really didn't think this was going to happen today and-"

"No, no, it's okay. It's probably best you weren't here, I might have broken a few of your bones."

"On purpose or…?"

"I'll leave that for you to figure out."

"Oh…" He trailed off, knowing her well enough to know the answer. "So… twins?"

Diana nodded, looking down at the two girls in her arms with a certain fondness in her eyes. "Apparently."

"Who came first?"

"This one…" She shifted the blanket that the girl in her right arm was swaddled in, revealing a white cloth tied around the child's wrist. "By about five mintues."

"They'll both be okay, right?" Asked Bruce, suddenly worried as he realized he knew nothing about twins, let alone twins bore from an Amazon mother. "And you, are you alright?"

"It's okay, Bruce. We're all fine." She replied evenly, fighting back a laugh at the expression on his face.

"We didn't even pick a name for one…" He trailed off again, but he was considerably less worried now.

"Here," Diana said, holding out the child in her left arm, the younger one, for him to take. "You can give her a first name and I'll give her a middle name, and vice versa for the older girl."

"Okay…" He said, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, suddenly brimming with happiness.

"Sadie." He decided after a few beats.

"Sadie..." Diana said. She was silent for a moment afterward, watching Bruce staring lovingly down at the girl in his arms. "Sadie Elizabeth Wayne, and…" Diana's gaze switched to the older twin still sleeping soundly in her arms. "Luna."

"Luna… Abigail Wayne." Bruce said.

"I like it." Diana said, the soft smile on her face suddenly broken by a wide yawn she tried desperately to hide. Seeing her do so made Bruce realize that, despite being blessed by her gods, she was still wore out from the effort it took to deliver the twins and all the sleepless night she'd had in the past few months.

"Here, let me." He offered, taking Luna from Diana and holding her in the arm that wasn't occupied by Sadie before standing carefully. Diana made a soft noise of protest, but her eyes were already closing and her body relaxing into the mattress below her.

"It's okay, Princess. Go to sleep." Bruce said gently, leaning over a pressing a kiss to Diana's forehead.

When he straightened back up to his full height, she was already asleep. Glancing down at the two new bundles of life he had helped bring into the world, he couldn't help the soft smile that adorned his features, so unlike the usual Batman scowl that was usually there. As he carried the twins out to where the rest of the BatFamily was waiting, they noticed too, even as their focus was on the twins Bruce was cradling in his arms.

When any member of the family had one of the twins in their arms, their smiles were equally as wide. Alfred started tearing up, and that was when Bruce realized something.

He was at a point in his life he never thought he'd ever reach, and sure, there were undoubtedly troubles ahead, but for now…

He was happy.

And it was all because of Diana.

* * *

 **A/N: The name Sadie means "Princess", Elizabeth means "Oath of God", Luna means "Moon" (I dunno I just really like the name), and Abigail means "Father's joy". I named Luna because she's my OC and my friend, TheSilverPegasus, named Sadie because she's her OC. TheSilverPegasus, StormCloud11, and I are planning on making a collab story with Sadie and Luna as two of the main characters, along with Stormy's OC, Phoenix. So, this story is kind of like a prequel to that one.**

 ***Please note that I said planning, we might not ever get around to writing the thing, as it doesn't even have a title yet***

 **One last thing, I'm thinking about posting my stories that are on here on Wattpad too, because a lot more people use that site than this one, and all I really have to do is copy/paste the files. Should I?**

 **Also I forgot to tell you guys yesterday but I saw the Wonder Woman movie and it was epic, you should totally watch it if you haven't already.**

 **~Uni**


End file.
